


You have no idea how cute you are

by dotae721



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotae721/pseuds/dotae721
Summary: Taeyong have a thoughts about how not cute he is but for Doyoung the simple daily habits of Taeyong is cute enough.





	You have no idea how cute you are

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's my first fict and i don't know what i wrote so please bare with me. Just tell me your opinion i might continue to write dotae things in the future and try to make a better story. Enjoy it~

It's finally Monday. Doyoung used to hate Monday but now, in comeback period like this, Monday is the best. No music show or concert, no radio, no variety show, just late night practice. He can get extra sleep in the morning or just laying on the bed all day. Music, snacks, webtoon, Monday can't be a better day anymore.

After Boss, Baby Don't Stop, Go, and now Touch, even when Doyoung doesn't really do all the songs, this whole Empathy albums promotion are pretty wasted. Emotionally and physically. So Monday like this, is a perfect holiday for calming and charging energy to use for the whole week.

It's Mark's sudden appearance that break Doyoung's thought.

"Hyung we gonna out grab some lunch, do you wanna come?"

Doyoung doesn't really want to move his body, even when he hungry, he loves his bed more.

"Nope, just get me some food when you home."

"Really? But we all gonna out like literally we are all."

"Yeah it's okay, it's not like some ghost gonna visit me in bright day like this right."

Mark chuckles, "Well then, bye~"

Doyoung back focus to his phone as he hears members leaving the dorm. Start scrolling his Twitter, searchs for interesting news. Usually fans talk a lot of fun things about them in comeback period like this. He finds how fans loves his gummy smile that he make when performing touch, even though it's actually a fake smile. He chuckles when found how fans still found Taeyong being rude even when he performing Touch. Well Taeyong hyung still nead learn to be 'fresh'. It's when he hears a noises of someone showering on their bathroom down stairs. Didn't Mark say all of them was going? Who is that?

Doyoung doesn't really believe in ghosts. But now he feels a little bit scared. He decide to text Mark.

 **To : Mark Lee**  
Mark, is there member who didn't left? Beside me?

 **From : Mark Lee**  
Ah yes hyung!! Taeyong hyung doesn't want to stop playing game so he wasn't coming with us!

Doyoung take a long relieved breathe. It's just Taeyong hyung. Then he feels his stomach kinda hungry. He decide to going down stairs and make some food, he didn't realize how hungry he was.

Doyoung just make a simple sandwich. He knows Mark will bring an actual food later so he won't make his stomach full. When he done with the sandwich, Taeyong comes out from the bathroom. Wet hair, sleeveless shirt, short pants. Taeyong walk towards Doyoung, make his eyes look exactly like a hungry kitty, asking sandwich from Doyoung.

"Can you make me one too? I think i miss breakfast, i'm really starving now."

Doyoung rolled his eyes, it's so Taeyong. Playing game until he forgot to eat. Let himself starving. But Doyoung make another sandwich anyway.

After they done with the sandwiches, Doyoung notice how wet actually Taeyong's hair is. Like he didn't even try to dry it with his towel. Doyoung can't stand watching someting like that.

"Hyung, can i help you drain your hair?"

"Suddenly?"

"I just...i don't know i can't watch your hair like that. Also i think i'm kinda bored so...can i play your hair too?"

"Playing my hair? I'm not a barbie doll Doyoung."

"I know.....just, please?"

Taeyong didn't take it as something bother him. In fact he loves when someone playing with his hair. But since he has another tournament to play,

"Okay, but it has to be in my room. I want to continue play my game."

"Well, no problem~"

Both going to upstairs. Doyoung grab anything he needs from his room and Taeyong straight to his own room. Once everything ready, Doyoung start working. When he drys the older's hair, he notice how broken the hair is.

"Hyung your hair...."

"Hmm..?" Taeyong replied lazily, he still focused to the game.

"I think you should stop dyeing your hair. It's really looks unhealthy you know."

Taeyong doesn't say anything as Doyoung keep his work on drying. Doyoung nearly done, as he drying Taeyong's lower hair, exactly above the older's neck. Doyoung lower himself so he can dry the hair properly as he says,

"Hyung there is any hairstyle you want to try?"

Taeyong doesn't answer for a while. But he does stop his fingers on the keyboard. Something definitely in his mind. Without any words he turns himself until he facing Doyoung. With Doyoung lowering himself, their face turns facing each others in nearly no distant. It's so close. Doyoung thought for a split second to step back, but he can't. He can't step back from facing world's best face. Not if they get this close. Neither do Taeyong. He was surprised to how close Doyoung is but he feels safe. He feels comfort how they actually can feels each other's breathe. Taeyong really want to stay like this forever.

Taeyong was supposed to say something but the tension make he forgot about anything. While Doyoung just keep stay still, mesmerizing the most handsome face, there right in front of his eyes. They stay like that for God knows how long. Eventually Doyoung feels his legs hurt as it keeping his body in the uncomfort position so he pull back. He can see how Taeyong's cheeks blushes but he choose remains silent. It's because he actually feels something warm on his own cheeks as well.

"Umm hyung what did you want to say?"

"Wha...what?"

Doyoung chuckles to Taeyong's nervousness.

"I mean you did turn your head to say something to me right?"

"Ah right." Taeyong kinda feels uneasy but he say it anyway. "Umm actually i kinda have some thoughts... About my Touch performance.. you know i still can't look fresh on the stage, i still can see how serious my gaze is..."

Hearing that, Doyoung become more serious. He knows the older have worries about that but he won't bring up until Taeyong himself talk about it. Doyoung sit on the bed that close enough to the chair where Taeyong sit. Make a warm eyes contact with Taeyong.

"Hyung you know you've doing good actually. You smiled more on the stage lately. I don't think it's really a bad thing to have that gaze on the stage. Fans still loves it, and that is your charms."

Taeyong take a deep breath. He knows that but he doesn't think all he did is enough. Doyoung see that and comes up with an idea.

"Hyung, you know, maybe i can make a cute hairstyle for you! So you will look cute and fresh even when your gaze still strong!"

"You can do that?"

Doyoung smile widely and nodding his head excitedly. Make Taeyong's heart somehow fluttering. Taeyong knows he can trust Doyoung. He always knows. So Taeyong move to the bed, just beside Doyoung to make the younger easier styling his hair.

"Well then, do it"

Doyoung take a pigtails from Taeyong's desk. He remember how Taeyong tied his bangs and it's absolutely looks so cute. He tied it carefully but fastly.

"It's done~"

"Already?"

Doyoung noods, with his gummy smile he says,

"Check it~"

Taeyong stands and checks himself on the mirror.

"But this, this is what i do everyday when i feel annoyed with my bangs..."

Doyoung smiles, walks towards Taeyong. He touch the tied bangs while says,

"But it's really cute hyung, you have no idea how cute you are with your bangs tied like this."

Taeyong flustered. His heart beating so fast with that words of Doyoung. Cute. He is cute. This is new.

Doyoung can see how Taeyong's cheeks turns red again. He really want to laugh as Taeyong looks so cute but he hold himself. He won't ruins the good tension between them.

Taeyong opening his mouth as he want to say something but then,

"Doyoung hyung! Taeyong hyung! We bought sushi for youuu!!"

Mark shouts as their dorm's door opened. Follow by members noises as they entering their living room. Taeyong kinda feel upset about the timing but since Doyoung looks off guard, Taeyong decide to do something he might regret later.

"Doyoung-ah, thankyou~~"

As Taeyong said that he kiss Doyoung's cheeks. Then he runs, out of the room, straight to the living room. Leaving Doyoung in shock, surprised, and blushes.

Doyoung definitely can feel his cheeks burn. Unconsciously his lips make a smile. A really really big one. His heart still beating fastly but he managed to calming himself as he walk following Taeyong to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Please tell me what you think about this, i received any critics as i want to make better story! Thankyou for reading this!


End file.
